Being Mrs Malfoy
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Mit 17 Jahren verläßt Narzissa Black Hogwarts. Im Gepäck hat sie einen guten Schulabschluß und jede Menge Träume, die jedoch ein einer Minute auf die andere zerschlagen werden, als sie in ihr Elternhaus betritt und dort mit der Nachricht empfangen wird, d
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Handlungsorte gehören JKR, die auch die einzige ist, die mit ihnen Geld verdient.

Diese FF nimmt ihren Anfang im Jahr 1976. Soweit bekannt, werde ich mich an aus den Büchern vorgegebenen Tatsachen halten, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Narzissa ist in dieser FF vier Jahre jünger als in den Büchern, also 1959 geboren. Alles andere entspringt ausschließlich meiner Fantasie, da über die Malfoys als Ehepaar so gut wie nichts bekannt ist.

Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich ebenso wie jeder Autor das tut! ;-)

1. Prolog

"Das werde ich nicht akzeptieren Black!"

Abraxas' Augen funkelten wütend auf, spiegelten die Unnachgiebigkeit wider, die auch schon in seiner Stimme zu hören gewesen war. Was auch immer Cygnus ihm noch zu sagen hatte, er würde sich nicht vor der gesamten Gesellschaft und sämtlichen Todessern zum Narren halten lassen, nur weil Black seine Töchter nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Glaub mir Abraxas, wenn ich dieses kleine Miststück jemals wieder in meine Hände bekommen sollte, werde ich ihr den dünnen Hals eigenhändig umdrehen. Nur heiraten… wird sie Lucius dann auch nicht mehr können."

Cygnus Black atmete nach diesen Worten tief durch. Warum mußte Andromeda sich auch als so störrisch heraus stellen? Doch damit nicht genug, hatte sie sich auch noch als Blutsverräterin erwiesen. Der Gedanke allein, daß seine Tochter das Bett mit einem verdammten Schlammblut teilte ließ sein Blut wieder in Wallung geraten. Doch vor Abraxas Malfoy wird er das sicher nicht zeigen. Soweit hatte er sich doch noch unter Kontrolle.

"Das nutzt mir auch nichts", gab Abraxas auch erwartungsmäß zurück, zog an seiner Zigarre und sah einen Moment dem Rauch nach, den er kurz darauf wieder ausstieß. "Ich muß mich wirklich über dich wundern. War der 'kleine' Eklat von Sirius nicht genug? Glaubst du, ich werde es einfach so hinnehmen, daß Andromeda meinen Sohn bloßstellt, in dem sie ein Schlammblut einem Malfoy vorzieht und damit meine ganze Familie in Verruf bringt?" Abraxas Malfoy klang ruhig. Er war immer ruhig und überlegt. Genau diese Eigenschaften hatten ihn zu dem gemacht was er war, das Imperium der Malfoys kontinuierlich vergrößert und seine Macht gefestigt. Es war ein empfindlicher Rückschlag für ihn, Lucius nicht mit einer Black verheiraten zu können, daran bestand kein Zweifel, aber noch dramatischer würden die gesellschaftlichen Auswirkungen für die Blacks werden. Dafür würde er schon sorgen, Freundschaft hin oder her, hier fand sie ihr Ende.

"Hör zu Abraxas…", begann Cygnus nach einem Moment des Schweigens. Dabei drehte er sein Brandy-Glas ein wenig in der Hand, ehe er einen Schluck trank und seinen Blick dabei weiter auf seinen Todesserkollegen gerichtet hielt. "Ich weiß, unser Vertrag sah vor, daß Andromeda Lucius' Frau wird. Aber… da ist auch noch… Narzissa."

Cygnus sprach diese Worte langsam aus, die eine lange, sehr lange und heftige Diskussion mit seiner Frau vorangegangen war. Doch am Ende mußten sie beide einsehen, daß Narzissa herhalten mußte, um die Blacks nicht endgültig an den Rand der Gesellschaft zu katapultieren. 'Schadensbegrenzung' hatte er es genannt und genau das war es auch. Narzissa hatte immer hinter ihren Schwestern gestanden und nun sollte sie die Stelle von Andromeda einnehmen, was konnte ihr denn schon besseres passieren? Doch galt es nun auch Abraxas von dieser kleinen Planänderung zu überzeugen, so daß er seinen Bick in erwartungsvoller Anspannung auf diesen gerichtet hielt.

Abraxas glaubte im ersten Moment sich verhört zu haben. Narzissa? An diese Möglichkeit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

"Narzissa? Wie alt ist sie? 17? Geht noch in die Schule… Cygnus, Andromeda ist jahrelang darauf vorbereitet worden eine Malfoy zu werden! Was bei Merlin soll ich mit Narzissa?" Daß die jüngste der Black-Schwestern gleichzeitig auch die hübscheste war, war ihm durchaus hin und wieder aufgefallen. Sie hatte nicht die harten Züge wie Bellatrix oder teilweise auch Andromeda. Sie hatte ein weiches, weibliches Gesicht, war sehr schlank, nicht sonderlich groß, mit so derart hellblondem Haar, daß sie und Malfoy durchaus ein nettes Pärchen sein könnten.

"Nun… eine Überlegung ist es wert…", gab er leise zurück, nachdem er es noch ein wenig genossen hatte Abraxas im Unwissen zu lassen.

"Narzissa hat die Schule in drei Wochen abgeschlossen. Sie lernt schnell und… sie hat gelernt, was es heißt eine Ehefrau zu sein Abraxas, keine Sorge. Nicht in dem Maße wie Andromeda, aber bis zur Hochzeit ist es noch eine Weile hin und über den Sommer wird sie lernen, was sie noch nicht weiß. Victoria wird dafür sorgen."

Abraxas mußte nicht lange überlegen. Black war schließlich Black und da er Lucius nicht um seine Meinung bezüglich Andromeda gefragt hatte, wird er dies bei Narzissa erst recht nicht tun. Sie war jung, formbar, würde eine perfekte Malfoy werden. "Nun gut, also Narzissa!"

Erleichtert goss Cygnus noch einmal Brandy nach, füllte sein eigenes Glas sowie das seines Freundes. An diesem Abend war das Schicksal von Narzissa Black besiegelt worden.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war ein Abschied mit gemischten Gefühlen für Narzissa Black

Es war ein Abschied mit gemischten Gefühlen für Narzissa Black. Zwar konnte sie es vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit kaum erwarten Hogwarts endlich hinter sich zu lassen, doch nun verspürte sie durchaus ein Gefühl der Wehmut, als das Tor des Schlosses sich zum letzten Mal hinter ihr schloss. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sieben Jahre hatte sie hier gelebt und gelernt und konnte die Schule nun mit einem durchaus ansehnlichen Abschluss verlassen.

Dieser Gedanke war durchaus dafür geeignet, ein gewisses Hochgefühl in ihr entstehen zu lassen, welches sie sich nicht zu dämpfen lassen gedachte durch die Tatsache, daß nicht ihre Eltern sie abholten, wie das bei den meisten anderen Schulabgängern der Fall war, sondern ihre Schwester Bellatrix.

Narzissa mochte ihre älteste Schwester auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, auch wenn sie ihr in manchen Dingen zu… extrem war. Schon kurz, nachdem Bellatrix Hogwarts vor einigen Jahren verlassen hatte, hatte sie Rodolphus Lestrange gemäß dem Wunsch ihrer Eltern geheiratet und war ebenso wie ihr Mann den Todessern beigetreten. Die beiden waren wirklich ein gutes Beispiel dafür, daß eine arrangierte Ehe durchaus glücklich sein konnte, was sie Andromeda ebenfalls wünschte, die schon in einigen Wochen Lucius Malfoy heiraten würde. Narzissa freute sich auf die Hochzeit, die standesgemäß im großen Stil gefeiert werden sollte und noch prachtvoller zu werden verhieß, wie die Bellatrix'.

Die junge Frau verabschiedete sich noch von einigen Freundinnen, um dann mit einem Lächeln auf die älteste der drei Black-Schwestern zuzugehen, die in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt am Tor auf sie wartete.

"Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix Lestrange sah auf, als ihre 'kleine' Schwester auf sie zukam und erlaubte sich eines der sehr seltenen und sehr schmalen Lächeln, welches ihre Lippen nun umspielte, als sie Narzissa auf sich zukommen sah und sie kurz darauf in ihre Arme schloß.

"Narzissa, schön dich zu sehen."

Bellatrix meinte es durchaus so wie sie sagte, auch wenn ihre Stimme nicht gerade vor Herzlichkeit überquoll. Allein die Tatsache, daß sie Narzissa umarmte, und sei es auch nur flüchtig, machte deutlich, daß sie der blonden Frau durchaus Zuneigung entgegen brachte. Für gewöhnlich mied Bellatrix zu viel Körperkontakt, abgesehen von ihrem Mann natürlich.

"Mutter und Vater erwarten uns schon Zuhause, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

"Natürlich", nickte Narzissa, die von einer plötzlichen, hellen Aufregung erfaßt wurde. Auch wenn ihr bewusst war, daß sie für ihre Eltern immer nur im Schatten von Bellatrix stehen würde, die für sie vermutlich der Inbegriff einer perfekten Tochter war und auch nur schwerlich an die kluge, lebensfrohe Andromeda heran wagen konnte, so freute sie sich dennoch darauf ihren Eltern ihr Abschlusszeugnis zu präsentieren und dafür eventuell sogar einmal etwas Lob zu bekommen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einige Schulfreunde wahrnehmend, nickte sie diesen noch grüßend zu, um dann den beiden Jungs nachzusehen, ehe diese im Kreis ihrer Familie verschwanden und sich dann wieder Bellatrix zuzuwenden. "Also meinetwegen können wir sofort los!"

Daß ihre Schwester den beiden dunkelhaarigen jungen Männern durchaus skeptische Blicke zugeworfen hatte, hatte Narzissa nicht mitbekommen, so daß sie nun auch die Frage ihrer Schwester nicht verwunderte, als diese sich in einem doch recht barschen Ton erkundigte: "Wer war das?"

"Josh und Tristan Riley", erklärte Narzissa mit einem unbekümmerten Schulterzucken. "Sie sind Zwillinge, auch wenn man das nicht sieht, sie waren in Ravenclaw und wie ich im Geschichtsclub, warum fragst du?"

"Nur interessehalber", lautete Bellatrix Antwort, die recht neutral klang, auch wenn in ihr alle Alarmglocken schrillten. Sie würde ihrem Vater nahe legen müssen, Narzissas Kontakte zu ihren Schulfreunden auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Noch einen Eklat würde das Ende der Familie Black bedeuten und auch wenn sie nun den Nachnamen Lestrange trug, war doch allgemein bekannt, daß ihre Wurzeln in der Familie Black lagen und diese Familie hatte in der letzten Zeit genug Schmach erdulden müssen. Nein, sie würde wirklich nichts dagegen haben, Sirius oder Andromeda einmal vor den Zauberstab zu bekommen…

Diese Gedanken sprach sie Narzissa gegenüber aber natürlich nicht aus und faßte ihre jüngste Schwester nur leicht an der Schulter, um wenige Augenblicke später auch schon mit ihr zu disapparieren.

Das Haus, in welchem die Blacks seit nunmehr sechs Generationen lebten, war mit nichts anderem als 'eindrucksvoll' zu beschreiben. Auch wenn Narzissa es gerne als viel zu großen, alten Kasten betitelte, so sah der Rest ihrer Familie sowie auch die meisten Besucher, welches das Haus schon empfangen hatte, durchaus anders. Mit seiner efeuumwucherten Außenfassade, mit ihren Zinnen und den vier Ecktürmen, erinnerte es mehr an ein kleines Schloß, denn an ein Haus, in dem eine einzige Familie lebte. Cygnus Black war stolz auf dieses Haus, war kontinuierlich darum bemüht, seinen Wert durch noch mehr Antiquitäten zu erhöhen, mit welchen die Innenräume schon übersät waren. Durch die Eingangstür, die eher schon die Bezeichnung 'Portal' verdiente, gelangte man in eine imposante Halle, die von zahlreichen Kerzen erhellt wurde, die in kostbaren Wandleuchtern steckten. Herzstück dieser Halle jedoch war der Kronleuchter, welcher sich an der hohen Decke befand und Narzissas Lieblingsstück im ganzen Haus war. Ihr Vater hatte ihn von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht und prahlte gerne damit, daß er einst Napoleon gehörte. Narzissa war es vollkommen egal, wem dieser Kronleuchter gehört hatte und woher er kam. Sie liebte ihn, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich sagen konnte, warum. Auch jetzt ging ihr erster Blick, nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatte zu dem kostbaren Stück, ehe sie sich umsah und ihre Eltern auf der gut sechs Meter breiten Holztreppe entdecken konnte, die mit einem dunkelgrünen Teppich ausgelegt in das Obergeschoß führte.

"Mutter, Vater!"

Wie jedes Kind freute sich natürlich auch Narzissa nach so langer Zeit ihre Eltern wieder zu sehen und ging mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf die beiden zu, auch wenn man das Verhältnis nie wirklich als herzlich bezeichnen hätten können. Sie mochte ihre Eltern, war ihnen dankbar für das, was sie für sie getan hatten, aber die Art miteinander umzugehen war in der Familie Black eben immer ein wenig unterkühlt und somit für die junge Frau ganz normal. So verwunderte sie die zurückhaltende Mimik in den Gesichtern ihrer Eltern nicht besonders und hinderten sie nicht daran, dieses Lächeln auch noch aufrecht zu erhalten, als sie vor ihnen stand.

Cygnus musterte seine jüngste Tochter durchaus zufrieden. Sie war seiner Meinung nach noch ein wenig hübscher geworden, ihr Körper noch ein wenig weiblicher. Abraxas würde mit dem Tausch zufrieden sein, daran hegte er keinerlei Zweifel und wenn dessen Sohn nicht ein absoluter Narr war, würde auch er sehen, daß es durchaus schlimmeres geben konnte, als eine solche Frau neben sich im Bett liegen und zu offiziellen Gelegenheiten an seiner Seite zu haben. Durchaus zufrieden mit sich selbst, daß er auf diese Lösung seiner Probleme gekommen ist, die ihm doch so manche schlaflose Nacht bereitet hatten, ging er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln die Treppe hinab auf seine Tochter zu.

"Narzissa, wie schön, dich wieder zu Hause zu wissen!"

"Danke Vater, ich freue mich auch, wieder hier zu sein", erwidert Narzissa leise auf die Worte ihres Vaters, ehe sie sich ihrer Mutter zuwendet, die sie für einen kurzen Augenblick in die Arme nahm. Kaum hatte sie sich von ihrer Mutter wieder gelöst, hörte sie auch schon die Stimme ihres Vaters, der sie neuerlich ansprach und sie aufforderte, mit ihren Eltern in den Salon zu gehen. Narzissa nickte neuerlich und warf Bellatrix noch einen lächelnden Blick zu, ehe sie Vater und Mutter folgte, sich dabei nur einen Moment fragend, wo Andromeda sein könnte. Allerdings verfolgte sie diesen Gedanken nicht weiter, war es doch nur allzu denkbar, daß diese bis zum Hals in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen stecken mußte.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später saß sie mit ihren Eltern im Salon der Familie Black, der durch seine hohen, teppichbehangenen Wände eines der vielen Schmuckstücke dieses Anwesens bot. Narzissa nahm auf einem mit dunkelgrünem Samtstoff bezogenen Sofa Platz, während ihre Eltern ihr in den beiden, diesem gegenüber stehenden Sesseln Platz nahmen. Auf dem wertvollen Glastisch standen Tee und ein wenig Gebäck bereit, doch beidem schenkte die junge Frau keine Beachtung, machte sich doch so langsam eine erwartungsvolle Anspannung in ihr breit, die vermutlich darin begründet lag, daß sie, seit sie dieses Haus heute betreten hatte, das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich das Gefühl hatte, daß ihre Eltern sie zur Kenntnis nahmen.

"Narzissa… wie ich hörte war dein Abschluss in Hogwarts zufrieden stellend", begann Cygnus Black, wenngleich er wusste, daß das untertrieben war. Narzissa hatte als eine der besten in ihrem Jahrgang abgeschlossen, doch wozu übermäßig loben, was sowieso nicht länger von Belang sein würde.

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden", gab Narzissa leise zurück und fürchtete schon, daß ihr wild pochendes Herz ihre Stimme übertönen würde. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß ihr Vater mit einem Mal Interesse an ihr zeigte?

Es erweckte fast den Anschein, denn Narzissa spürte deutlich, daß sein Blick auch nun noch auf ihr ruhte, wo er eine der Teetassen zur Hand nahm und sich langsam etwas Zucker nahm, um diesen dann bedächtig mit einem kleinen Löffel, der zum alten Familiensilber gehörte, in seinem Tee verrührte.

"Es wird dich freuen zu hören Narzissa, daß wir eine überaus respektable und vorteilhafte Ehe für dich arrangieren konnten."

Auch wenn Narzissa noch niemals Gelegenheit hatte zu spüren, wie es sich anfühlt in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen, in diesem Moment in dem sie die Worte ihres Vaters hörte, wusste sie, daß es sich genau so anfühlen mußte wie das, was sie in diesem Moment verspürte. Als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen, wich die Farbe aus ihrem zuvor ob der Aufregung leicht geröteten Gesicht, während sie die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellte und sich gemäß ihrer Erziehung darum bemühte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was sie gerade fühlte.

Sich selbst eine dumme Gans nennend, atmete sie tief und kontrolliert durch, versuchte verzweifelt sich wieder zu fangen und wusste doch, daß selbst diese wenigen Augenblicke der Verunsicherung bei ihrem Vater nicht gerade auf Wohlwollen stoßen würden. So schluckte sie schwer und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, welches sicherlich von ihr erwartet wurde, war ihr doch von Kindesbeinen an immer wieder gesagt worden, daß das größte Glück einer jungen Frau darin lag, in eine reiche, einflussreiche Familie verheiratet zu werden. Andromeda hatte eine sehr lange Verlobungszeit gehabt, ebenso wie Bellatrix und die ihre würde sicher ebenso lange sein. Also genug Zeit um sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden zu heiraten und natürlich auch ihren zukünftigen Mann besser kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht hatte sie ebenso Glück wie Bellatrix und würde einen Mann bekommen, der sie lieben würde, den sie lieben könnte.

"Das freut mich Vater", gab sie daher auch pflichtschuldig zurück. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gelang Begeisterung in diese Worte zu legen, so hörte man ihnen doch auch nicht das Gegenteil an. Sie hörte sich neutral an und Narzissa fand, daß das auch das höchste sein dürfte, was man in einer solchen Situation von ihr erwarten konnte.

Cygnus interessierte es indes nicht im geringsten, was er im Mienenspiel seiner Tochter durchaus lesen konnte, ebenso wenig wie ihn ihre Worte interessierten.

"Dann wird es dich sicher noch mehr freuen, wenn ich dir sage, daß die Hochzeit bereits am 04.09., also in einigen Wochen stattfinden wird."

'In einigen Wochen… einigen Wochen…' Narzissa glaubte im ersten Moment sich verhört zu haben, doch der selbstzufriedene Blick ihres Vaters ließ sie schnell mehr wissen denn erahnen, daß das nicht der Fall war.

"Aber…", begann sie nach einem kurzen Schockmoment nur leise, "das ist Andromedas Hochzeitstag…"

Narzissa wusste nicht, was sie gerade falsches gesagt haben konnte, daß ihr Vater nun seine Tasse donnernd auf dem Tisch abstellte und sie mit kalten, stechenden Augen ansah, wie er sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht angesehen hatte und sie sich unwillkürlich tiefer in die Polster des Sessels drängte.

"Es gibt in diesem Haus keine Frau dieses Namens mehr!", erwiderte Cygnus zischend auf die Worte seiner Tochter, die blanke Wut in seinen Augen aufflackern ließen. "Du wirst Lucius Malfoy heiraten und zwar genau nach dem vorgesehenen Ablauf. Damit ist das Thema erledigt!"

Diese Worte ihres Vaters ließen Narzissa einen Moment schwindeln. Sie sollte Lucius heiraten? Lucius Malfoy? Unsicher huschten ihre Augen zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter hin und her, doch nach den Worten des Mannes, der sich nun von seinem Sessel erhob und mit langen, schweren Schritten den Raum verließ, ohne seine jüngste Tochter noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen wagte sie nicht, auch noch die für sie so drängende Frage zu stellen, was mit ihrer Schwester Andromeda geschehen war.

Die blonde Frau sah ihm nach, gefangen von purer Fassungslosigkeit. Warum sollte sie Lucius heiraten? Was war mit Andromeda passiert? Narzissa fühlte, wie kalte Angst wie eine eiserne Klaue nach ihr griff und ihr Herz unbarmherzig zudrückte. 'Es gibt keine Frau dieses Namens mehr…' Diese Worte konnten alles bedeuten. Hilfe suchend richtete Narzissa ihren Blick auf ihre Mutter, die die ganze Zeit stumm die Szene beobachtet hatte und jetzt nur langsam aufstand. Tausend Fragen wollte Narzissa stellen, doch keine davon wollte über ihre Lippen kommen, fühlte sie sich doch wie erstarrt, unfähig zu denken oder gar zu sprechen.

"Dein Vater hat entschieden!", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die klang wie immer. Beherrscht, neutral, desinteressiert. Narzissa sank erst in sich zusammen, als die Tür hinter Druella Black sich schloss und diese ihre Tochter mit ihrer Angst, die gerade dabei war zur Panik zu werden, alleine ließ.

"Wie, das Küken?"

Lucius Malfoy meinte, sich verhört zu haben. Langsam trank er noch einen Schluck Whiskey, genoss es, wie die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit heiß und wohltuend seine Kehle hinab rann. Er hätte sich denken können, daß sein Vater ihm etwas… mehr oder weniger unangenehmes zu sagen hatte, wenn dieser ihn an einem Nachmittag mitten in der Woche in den braunen Salon bat, der im ganzen Anwesen Malfoy eigentlich nur der 'Herren-Salon' genannt wurde. Hierhin zogen sich Abraxas und seine Geschäftspartner zurück, wenn sie etwas zu besprechen hatten, hier ließen Lucius' Vater und seine Freunde den Abend nach einem netten, gemeinsamen Essen ausklingen, während die Damen das helle und freundliche Wohnzimmer bevorzugten, in welchem Victoria Malfoy das Sagen hatte.

Doch mit dieser Nachricht hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Mitteilung vor wenigen Augenblicken, daß Andromeda sich der Eheschließung 'entzogen' habe hat ihn schon mehr als nur verwundert, doch die Nachricht, daß er an ihrer statt ihre kleine Schwester Narzissa heiraten sollte, hatte ihn für einen Moment tatsächlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Doch er rettete sich hinter die neutrale Maske, die ihn sein Vater und sein Großvater in jahrelanger Erziehung gelehrt hatten immer aufrecht erhalten zu können.

"Lucius… Wenn Narzissa Black im letzten halben Jahr nicht 20kg zugenommen oder die Pocken gehabt hat, ist sie immer noch ein bildhübsches Mädchen. Sie ist eine Black, also was willst du mehr?"

Abraxas Malfoy hob sein Whiskeyglas und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. Was diese Kinder sich aber auch anstellen mußten. Er hatte seine Frau vor der Verlobung nicht einmal gesehen und hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, die Entscheidung seines Vaters in Frage zu stellen. Warum auch? Für ihn war alles perfekt verlaufen. Merlin wusste, daß er eine sehr gute Ehe führte und keine andere Frau jemals an seiner Seite hätte haben wollen. Wenn Lucius Glück hatte, würde auch ihn und Narzissa eines Tages Liebe verbinden und wenn nicht, nun, dann eben nicht. Man konnte auch ohne leben. Hauptsache war, daß die Zukunft des Hauses Malfoy gesichert war.

"Eine Frau und kein Kind…", murmelte der einzige männliche Sproß der Malfoys leise, ehe er noch einen Schluck Whiskey nahm und damit das Glas leerte, welches er im Anschluß zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später bereute er diese Worte wieder, als sein Vater ihn scharf zurecht wies und er pflichtbewusst die Augen senkte. Die Frage seines Vaters, ob er etwa etwas dazu sagen habe, beantwortete er mit einem nun wieder festen: "Nein Vater. Ich werde Narzissa Black heiraten. Wie du es wünschst."

"Gut Lucius. Du wirst morgen zum Tee bei den Blacks erwartet. Du solltest sie zumindest einmal wieder gesehen haben vor der Verlobung am Wochenende."

Lucius nickte nur leicht, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Wie sollte er in drei Tagen ein Mädchen kennen lernen, das er seit fast drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte? Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Andromeda war klug, hübsch, lebensfroh gewesen. Bei ihr hätte er sich vorstellen können, sie irgendwann einmal zu lieben…aber bei Narzissa…?

T.b.c.


	3. Chapter 3

Einige Stunden später am Abend…

Einige Stunden später am Abend…

Obgleich gut verschlossen und mit zahlreichen Schutzzaubern belegt, stellte die Eingangstür des kleinen Einfamilienhauses, in welchem Roger Green lebte kein Hindernis für die beiden jungen Männer dar, die in dieses eindringen wollten, was ihnen auch nach wenigen Augenblicken gelang.

„Ich hätte doch tatsächlich mit mehr Problemen gerechnet", murmelte Lucius seinem Begleiter zu, erahnte nur dessen Zustimmung, konnte er sein Gesicht hinter der Todessermaske doch nicht erkennen. Malfoy nickte Rabastan nur leicht zu und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab den Flur entlang, der vom klammen Licht der beiden Zauberstabe abgesehen dunkel vor ihnen lag.

„Die Treppe hoch", wies er dann nur leise an, war doch zu vermuten, daß der Tränkemeister zu dieser Zeit bereits in seinem Bett lag und friedlich schlief, unwissend was auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch dies sollte den Todesser nicht stören. Lucius war erfüllt von einer Menge Aggressionen, die sich im Laufe des Tages in ihm aufgestaut hatten. Er mußte diese Wut in sich loswerden und Roger Green kam ihm da gerade gelegen.

Sie fanden den Mann wie vermutet in seinem Schlafzimmer. Kaum, daß die Tür zu diesem von den beiden Männern aufgestoßen wurde, wurde der alte Mann unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als Rabastan Lestrange die Kerzen im Raum entzündete. Der Mann sollte gleich nach seinem Erwachen sehen können, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Ein Grinsen zuckte dann auch deutlich um Rabastans Lippen, als er sehen konnte, wie alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Tränkemeister wich, als dieser sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte und ungläubig den Blick auf die beiden Todesser richtete.

„Was… wollen Sie von mir…?", kam es nur leise, mit gebrochen klingender Stimme über seine Lippen. Niemand, der noch ganz bei Verstand war in diesen Zeiten hätte keine Angst gehabt, wenn des nachts plötzlich zwei Todesser in seinem Schlafzimmer standen. Dennoch verspürte Lucius eine tiefe Abscheu ob dieser offensichtlichen Panik, die diesem Menschen so überdeutlich anzusehen war. Kein Funken Selbstwertgefühl schien in diesem alten Körper zu wohnen.

„Das werden wir dir sagen, glaub mir alter Mann, langsam und deutlich, damit du es auch verstehen kannst!"  
Lucius' Stimme klang ebenso kalt wie überheblich bei diesen Worten, war er doch der festen Überzeugung allein der Tatsache wegen, daß er ein Malfoy war von Natur aus mehr wert zu sein als diese jämmerliche Kreatur, die da vor ihnen in einem blassen, schmutzbraunen Pyjama in seinem Bett saß und sie vor Angst erstarrt ansah. Oh wie sehr Lucius derartige Menschen verachtete. Er würde ihnen nicht viel Probleme machen, das war deutlich zu sehen. Keine Möglichkeit, seine Aggressionen jetzt und hier los zu werden. Er würde eine andere Möglichkeit finden müssen.

Es brauchte keine 20 Minuten, bis Green wimmernd und mit bittenden Augen vor ihnen stand in der Hoffnung, sie würden nun endlich von ihm ablassen, hatte er ihnen doch kaum Widerworte oder gar irgendeinen körperlichen Widerstand entgegen gesetzt und war schon nach den ersten beiden Folterflüchen am Rande dessen angelangt was der Mann zu ertragen im der Lage war.

„Sollte es nötig sein, daß wir noch einmal kommen", wandte sich Lucius zum Abschluß an den älteren Mann, „wirst du wenn wir gehen nicht mehr auf deinen beiden Beinen stehen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er gemeinsam mit Rabastan den Raum, konnte dabei noch das abfällige Schnauben seines Freundes hören, dessen Enttäuschung über diesen wenig anregenden Abend durchaus teilend. Aber was nicht war, konnte immer noch werden.

Die beiden Männer in ihren schwarzen Roben traten aus dem Schatten des Gartens, in welchem hinter einer hohen Hecke verborgen der Apparierpunkt von Malfoy Manor lag, in den beleuchteten Vorgarten des Anwesens. Sie unterhielten sich nur mit gedämpfter Stimme, peinlich darauf bedacht, niemanden der übrigen Hausbewohner zu wecken, als sie das große Herrenhaus betraten. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt in den Braunen Salon, wo beide ihre Umhänge abnahmen und in die Arme des wartenden Hauselfen warfen, der sich daraufhin sofort zurück zog und die beiden jungen Herrschaften alleine ließ.

"Einen Doppelten?"

Lucius Worte waren mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage, dennoch sah er über seine Schulter hinweg kurz zu Rabastan Lestrange, der in diesem Moment auf dem Sofa Platz nahm und sich gemütlich zurück in die Polster lehnte.

"Einen Doppelten."

Auf die Bestätigung seines Freundes hin öffnete Lucius die Hausbar, nahm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zur Hand und füllte zwei Gläser, mit welchen er anschließend auf die Sitzgruppe zuging und Rabastan eines der Gläser reichte, während er das seine leicht anhob und sich dabei in den dem zweiten Todesser gegenüber stehenden Sessel nieder ließ.

Genüßlich trank er einen ersten Schluck, ehe er tief durchatmete und Rabastan fragend ansah.

"Was meinst du, wird Green kooperieren?"

Rabastan ließ seine Gedanken nach einem weiteren Schluck Whiskey eine Stunde zurückgehen zu dem Haus des Tränkemeisters. "Garantiert", beantwortete er die Frage seines Freundes, ehe seine Augen kurz aufleuchteten. "Wir haben ihm wohl deutlich gemacht, daß er unseren nächsten Besuch nicht auf seinen beiden Beinen stehend überstehen wird, sollte ein solcher nötig sein. Im Endeffekt ist er doch wie dieses ganze Gutmenschpack. Groß im Redenschwingen, aber nach dem ersten Cruciatus brechen sie ein." Lestrange schnaubte abfällig und ließ einen weiteren Schluck des wohlschmeckenden Getränks seine Kehle hinab rinnen.

"Aber so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Hingis ist seit drei Monaten tot und wir haben immer noch keinen Tränkemeister. Der Verschleiß an 'ausgeborgten' ist doch recht hoch und seine Lordschaft wird zunehmend gereizter."

Lucius nickte leicht. Wären die Ansprüche des Dunklen Lords nicht ganz so hoch, wäre das Problem wohl recht schnell, recht einfach zu lösen. Doch so waren sie genötigt immer wieder einen Tränkemeister mit gutem Ruf zu… überreden für sie zu arbeiten. Länger als drei Wochen hat bislang keiner überlebt, ehe Voldemort ihn als unfähig, naja, entlassen hatte.

"Severus Snape…", kam es dann nach einer kurzen Zeit des Nachdenkens leise über seine Lippen. Rabastans fragenden Blick aufschnappend, lachte er leise. "Er war mit uns in Slytherin, du erinnerst dich vermutlich nicht. Er geht noch nach Hogwarts, macht erst im nächsten Jahr seinen Abschluß. Aber ich sage dir Rabastan, ich habe selten jemanden gesehen, der so talentiert mit Zaubertränken umgeht. Er ist Slughorns ausgesprochener Lieblingsschüler und nach allem was ich höre ist er der Dunklen Magie auch durchaus zugeneigt und beherrscht mehr schwarze Flüche als so manch anderer und das nicht erst seit jetzt. Wir sollten ein Auge auf ihn haben."

Diese Idee fand durchaus Rabastans Zustimmung. "Seine Lordschaft wird sich unser erinnern, wenn wir ihm einen neuen Tränkemeister besorgen. Auch wenn es noch ein weiter Weg von einem Hogwartsschüler zu einem Tränkemeister ist…", murmelte er nachdenklich, während er sein Glas hob, die Beine weit von sich streckte und zufrieden noch einen Schluck trank und diese Gedanken dann zur Seite schob um sich interessanteren Themen zuzuwenden..

"Aber jetzt… sag mir doch bitte, ob du weißt, was schon wieder bei Blacks los ist."

Überrascht hob Lucius eine Augenbraue, innerlich mit den Zähnen knirschend. Gut, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Neuigkeiten nicht in Windeseile die Runde machen würden, doch er hatte gehofft, zumindest eine Nacht darüber schlafen zu können, daß seine zukünftige Frau mit einem verdammten Schlammblut durchgebrannt war und er nun deren kleine Schwester am Hals hängen hatte.

"Was genau meinst du?", erkundigte er sich, ließ doch Rabastans Ausdrucksweise, wie ihm jetzt bewusst wurde, darauf schließen, daß sein Freund noch nicht so genau informiert war wie er das offensichtlich gerne hätte.

"Nun, Rodolphus war heute Nachmittag auf Lestrange Manor und hat sich zwei Hauselfen von Mum ausgeborgt. Bellatrix hat ihre nach guter alter Familientradition kollektiv einen Kopf kürzer gemacht und wie ich hörte war sie sehr, sehr wütend. Nur leider war alles was ich hörte ein pikiertes 'gerade die Blacks können sich so etwas wohl nicht leisten!' von Mum."

Lucius gab ein ärgerliches Knurren von sich. Bellatrix… Vermutlich stand auch Andromeda nun auf der Liste derer, die sie gerne von diesem Erdboden tilgen würde. Schon nach Sirius', nun, Weggang, hat sie getobt wie eine Irre und Lucius war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie das in gewisser Weise nicht vielleicht sogar war. Irre. Doch solche Gedanken würde er ihrem Schwager gegenüber natürlich niemals aussprechen, zumal Lucius - so gut er mit Rabastan auch befreundet war - nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie der jüngere der Lestrange-Brüder zu Bellatrix stand. Mit derlei Dingen gab sich der recht ruhige und meist auch wortkarge Rabastan immer sehr bedeckt.

"Nun…", begann er mit einem Blick, der nichts von seinen Gedanken auch nur erahnen ließ, „Andromeda hat unsere… Verlobung… gelöst." Kaum diese Worte ausgesprochen genehmigte er sich noch einen Schluck, erschien ihm diese Tatsache doch auch jetzt noch einfach ungeheuerlich. Niemand löste einfach so die Verlobung mit einem Malfoy, mit ihm!, und als wäre das allein nicht schon der Gipfel der Dreistigkeit, hatte Andromeda Black es auch noch für nötig gehalten, dem noch eines drauf zu setzen in dem sie sich ausgerechnet ein verdammtes Schlammblut ausgesucht hat! Wut flackerte in Lucius Augen auf, die er nun auf Rabastan richtete und dessen Reaktion abwartete.

Sie folgte prompt, vorerst in Form von ungläubig geweiteten Augen. „Gelöst…? Na, das erklärt Bellatrix' Wut natürlich. Wie kommt sie dazu so etwas zu tun? Das ist Humbuk Lucius, Cygnus wird nicht zulassen, daß der Name ‚Black' schon wieder derart negativ auffällt."

Rabastans sicher und durchaus überzeugt klingende Stimme ließ Lucius leise auflachen. Leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd atmete er tief durch, ehe er mit leiser Stimme fortfuhr: „Sie ist weg Rabastan. Durchgebrannt mit einem Schlammblut."

Lucius richtete seinen Blick nun schulterzuckend auf seinen Freund, dem der Unglaube überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und er konnte diese Reaktion durchaus verstehen, war seine eigene doch nicht sehr viel anders ausgefallen. „Aber…", begann er dann mit nun deutlichem Spott und Unwille in seiner Stimme, „mein Vater und Black haben schon Schadensbegrenzung betrieben und sich darauf geeinigt, daß ich statt Andromeda Narzissa heiraten darf. Was sagst du jetzt, hm? Ein einfacher Tausch, Merlin verflucht noch mal…" Wieder hob Lucius sein Glas an seine Lippen und leerte dies in einem Zug, seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz und gar von Rabastan abgelenkt, so daß er nicht sehen konnte, wie dessen Miene von ungläubig zu beinah erschrocken, entsetzt wechselte…

Lucius konnte nicht ahnen, welche Bilder seine Worte in Rabastan auslösten. Dieser schloß einen Moment die Augen, wobei er genau die Bilder wieder sah, die ihn wochenlang begleitet hatten. Helle, fast weiße Haare, die schmale, ebenso weiße Schultern bedeckten. Ein helles Lachen, schlanke Arme, die um seine Schultern lagen und klare blaue Augen, die ihn anstrahlten. Auch wenn er sich jede Minute bewusst gewesen war, daß die Freude, die aus diesen Augen sprach nicht ihm galt sondern nur die Freude widerspiegelte, die Narzissa über die Tatsache empfunden hatte für den 5. Hochzeitstag ihrer Schwester ein Wochenende aus Hogwarts entkommen zu sein, ebenso wie er wusste, daß diese Arme nicht Rabastan Lestrange umarmten sondern den Schwager der Schwester, so hatte er diesen Augenblick doch so unglaublich genossen wie kaum etwas zuvor in seinem Leben. Irgend etwas hatte Narzissa in ihm berührt, das bislang keine andere Frau entdeckt hatte. Diese Bilder hatten ihn verfolgt, hatten sich in sein Bewusstsein gebrannt und hatten Gedanken in ihm entstehen lassen, Pläne Gestalt annehmen lassen, die durch diese wenige Worte Lucius' von einem Moment auf den anderen in sich zusammen gestürzt waren.

„Narzissa…", wiederholte Rabastan nur leise und auch er trank nun einen langen, sehr langen Schluck seines Whiskeys um seiner Stimme einen festen Ton und so viel Gleichgültigkeit wie möglich zu verleihen. „Ein sehr schönes Mädchen. Schöner und klüger als Andromeda wenn du mich fragst. Du solltest dich nicht beschweren."

„Sie ist 17!", antwortete Lucius nur abfällig, als würde dies allein Erklärung genug dafür sein, wie sehr ihm seine bevorstehende Hochzeit widerstrebte. „Außerdem kenne ich sie nicht", fügte er dann ein wenig versöhnlicher noch an. Er hatte immer gewusst, daß er eine arrangierte Ehe würde eingehen müssen. Doch Andromeda kannte er, Andromeda schätzte er und mit ihr verstand er sich. Narzissa war für ihn nie interessant gewesen, war sie doch immer nur die kleine Schwester im Schatten Bellatrix' und Andromedas gewesen und ausgerechnet sie sollte nun Mrs. Malfoy werden. Mutter seiner Kinder. Aber gut, Kinder zu bekommen, dazu waren wohl alle Frauen in der Lage, das sollte selbst sie hinbekommen und genau darum ging es schlussendlich. Darum, daß er einen Erben bekam.

„Es wird schon irgendwie mit ihr gehen", schloß er daher auch nachdenklich. Denn wer konnte schon wissen, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Vielleicht war ein Leben mit Narzissa ja doch recht verträglich und ihre Jugend eher ein Entgegenkommen, denn ein Hindernis.

Rabastan presste derweil die Lippen leicht aufeinander. Er kannte Lucius, oh und wie gut er seinen Freund kannte. Lucius würde sich schadlos halten, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Sollte er in seiner Ehe keine Befriedigung finden, so zweifelte Rabastan keine Sekunde daran, daß Lucius sein Leben wie er es bisher geführt hatte weiterleben würde, ungeachtet der Tatsache verheiratet zu sein. Gewisse Damen legten keinen Wert darauf, ob ihr Liebhaber zu Hause eine Frau hatte, die auf ihn wartete. „Ich… muss dann auch mal los Lucius."

Malfoy warf einen raschen Blick zur Uhr, die Mitternacht schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte, so daß auch er nun sein schon lange leeres Glas auf den Tisch zurück stellte und sich nickend erhob. „Natürlich, ich begleite dich zur Tür Rabastan."

Nur wenige Minuten später ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken, um sich nun alleine der restlichen Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu widmen. Für gewöhnlich mied es Lucius mehr zu trinken als er vertrug, verklärte dies doch den Geist und erschwerte es unnötig einen wachen Verstand zu behalten und Lucius haßte nichts mehr als die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, gleich auf welche Weise. Doch jetzt war er alleine, eventuell ausgesprochene Worte, die besser niemand hören sollten, würden in diesem Raum bleiben, ein Geheimnis zwischen der Whiskeyflasche und ihm und so gab sich Lucius das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder der wohltuenden Ruhe und Leere des Vergessens hin, der zauberhaften Wirkung des Alkohols, der ihn für eine Weile vergessen ließ, daß er morgen das erste Mal Narzissa Black als seiner zukünftigen Frau würde begegnen müssen.

T.b.c.

Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es noch nicht zur ersten Begegnung zwischen Narzissa und Lucius gekommen ist. Erst im nächsten Kapitel werden die beiden nun aufeinander treffen.


End file.
